Soul Resolved
by BlackShadowTheKing
Summary: Whats happens when Nightmare loses a duel and Soul Edge to Cervantes aboard his ship and is tossed overboard? He washes up in a strange new land and meets a young girl and befriends her. Will he become Siegfried again and what about Soul Edge?
1. Default Chapter

**Resolved Soul**

**By: BlackShadowtheking**

**Prologue: Nightmare no more**

On the pirate ship the "Alhein" and during a raging storm, dreadful battle was ensueing. A fight between the Dread Pirate Cervantes De Leon and The Azure knight known to all of Europe as Nightmare. As the lighting lit the night sky and the wind howls the sounds of swords clashing could be heared for miles around. Rain being to pour down from the sky and begin to hit the sea and the fighters aboured the ship. Nightmare the knight swinging his sword at the Pirate, Cervantes. Cervantes taking to the sky avoiding the knights reach. Nightmare's crimson eye glowed with anger as the pirate avoided his sword. Cervantes who dissappeared into the night sky, Nightmare begin to look around for the Pirate with crimson eyes still glowing in rage. Nightmare looking into the night sky let out a shout that could deafen any normal human "Cervantes show yourself you coward, and maybe I'll let you live after I take your Soul Edge away from you." Nightmare putting his normal human arm above his eyes so that he could see better without having the interfearence of water hitting his eyes. As if out of nowhere Cervantes's rough voice came from the darkness to answer to what Nightmare had said. "Well Nightmare you sound rather confident that you'll win our little duel don't you?" Nightmare looking frantally into the night trying to find out where that voice had come from. "Where are you Cervantes, you poor excuse for a washed up pirate!" Shouted Nightmare after hearing the man's voice. A low nerve racking chuckle could be heared in the dark. "You say that your going to defeat me but how can you defeat an enemy that you can't even see? Or as a matter of fact can't even find?" said Cervantes as he moved in the dark. Lighting clashed in the sky and created a bright flash which temporarly blinded the Azure Knight. "Gah damn this storm it seems to be working against me" thought Nightmare in his head as he sheilded his eyes. "why yes Nightmare fate has decided to work against you cause it knows the rightful owner of Soul Edge which is me, now hand yours over before I grow bored of you" Said Cervantes as he continued to move aboard the ship undetected. "What how could you have known what I was thinking!" shouted Nightmare as he looked around himself frantically. Cervantes who was moving about on the ship without Nightmare noticing was final revealed when a lighting bolt flew past the crows nest lighting up the area around it reaveling where Cervantes had hidden the crows nest itself. "Yes Nightmare I can tell what you are thinking, and now I will give you one last chance to surrender Soul Edge over to me or unless you prefer to have a watery grave instead?' said Cervantes to the Azure Knight who was now staring up at the crows nest with his crimson eyes. "No I shall never surrender to you, I won't surrender to some old washed up has been" shouted the Azure knight in response to the pirate's offer. The Pirate up in the crows nest then begin to chuckle evilly. "well I guess I should have figured a young idiot such as yourself would never accept to surrendering Soul Edge" He grabs his 2 Swords, His long sword type Soul Edge & the Pistol sword Nirvanna, and gripped them tightly. "So I suppose I must teach you a lesson then" Lighting once more then struck this time more brigther then ever even when the knight sheilded his eyes he still couldn't make out what was happening around him. Cervantes then decided to use this recent flash to his advantage, he jumped out at the crows nest, landing a few feet in front of the Knight and with amazing speed used the Pistol Sword, Nirvanna, to pirece through the knight chest armor and into the flesh of nightmare. With the sword in his flesh the knight's eyes widing with pain, his arms went limp which resulted in him dropping his version of Soul edge, a zweihandler type, onto the deck of the ship, while having his bright red blood pour unto the sword in him and staining the clothes of the pirate "Now Nightmare don't you wished you've surrendered and then you wouldn't have this sword plunged into you chest?" Cervantes then gave a wicked grin as he saw Nightmare try to say something only to have heared the sound of gurgling come from his mouth. Cervantes with nightmare still stuck on his sword carried him over to the bowl of the ship and held him out over the side. "Well this is where I must say goodbye Nightmare, I hope you have a good swim" Cervantes used his thumb cocked the the gun part of his pistol sword and Nightmare head leaned forward to see what was happening with blood still running out of his chest and now from his mouth. 'I'll see you in hell then" said cervantes. He gave Nightmare one last wicked smile and then pulled the trigger of the gun and shot a bullet deep into the knight and the force sent him flying of the sword and the ship into the cold sea below. His body then sunk below the waves and was carried away by an underwater current to somewhere unkown. Cervantes then gave out a insane wicked laugh that was followed by lighting and the sound of thunder cracking.

Next:

The 1st chapter: The Village of the Wind

Disclamour:I don't known Soul Calibur,the weapons,or any of the characters mentioned, If I did I would be filthy stinking rich and wouldn't be writing a story about it. Now have a nice day and please reveiw.


	2. Chapter 1

**Resolved Soul**

**By: BlackShadowtheking**

**Chapter 1:The Village of the Wind**

**Several days had past ever since the duel of Cervantes and Nightmare ended. The dread Pirate soon after recovering the zweihandler sword from Nightmare began a killing spree to every harbor he went. As Cervantes continued on with his buisness Nightmare had washed up onto an unkown beach and had been lying there for several hours. His soft breaths were hardly noticable to a normal human unless the person got in close reach of Nightmare. The sun clearly shining a bright and lighting up the land in a warm glow. **

**Nightmare suddenly as if it had been centuries ever since he last moved, started to slowly move his right monsterous arm. It's claws digging into the yellow sand and scraping it up as he began to push himself up from the ground and onto his feet. The sound of sand pouring from his armour echoed inside him. The bleeding of his wounds had stopped but only because of his abnormal ability to heal fast. The wound however was still fresh and would easily bleed again if disturbed badly. Nightmare who took several minutes to get to his feet now stood in a hunchback like stance and began to slowly walk along the beach.**

**His heavy feet sinking into the sand with each step he took. The warm sand pouring into his armour boots started to weigh it down some. Making his movement even more sluggish. As he keep on walking along the beach he soon came across a dirt path leading away from the beach and into a nearby forest. He stood there for a few minutes staring at the path thinking about things like "what if theres people at the other end of this path? and if there are people have they heared of the stories of a monster called Nightmare who killed thousands of people and devoured their soul?" After thinking about it for a few mintues the Knight decided to press forward taking his chances with the path and what may lay at the end of it.**

**Hours had flown by, and the sun was finally in the dead center of the sky indicating that it was noon and inside Nightmare's armour he was burning up. Sweat instead of blood was driping out of his helmet and out of every opening of his armour. The dark color of his armour seemed to have attracted sunlight and was burning him up inside. Nightmare then fell to one knee gasping and despritaley breathing for air. His vision of the path had become dull and fuzzy. And the more he keep the armour on the more his vision got worse. He would have taken of his armour but his helmet was almost basically burried within his skin and the mutant arm had grown over his chest armour thereby making it almost impossible for him to take off his armour.**

**When Nightmare had almost reached the end of the path, he finally collasped to the ground, exhausted and burning up the end had seemed near to him. The path now all nothing up fuzzy and bright light, it seemed the only thing he could do was lay down and rest in peace. But a second before he closed his eyes he heared at soft yell, of a young girl. Nightmare opened his eyes to see a girl, about 15 or so with black medium length hair, had what seem to be a blue cloth draped over her white top, and she wore sandles and white pants. The sound of her soft and sweet voice seemed to have made some of the pain he felt go away. "please hold on, I'll be there in a second"**

**The girl quickly ran towards his side. Checking the knight to see whats wrong with him. The girl had noticed the Knight was burning up from the armour he was wearing. She tried to remove the helmet from his head but to no advail. The armour was piecered into his skin and wouldn't budge. Trying to find a way to save the knight she threw his right monster arm over her shoulder and tried with all her strenght to lift him off the ground and get him to her village. "Don't worry sir your gonna be allright, just please hold in there" the girl said as she began carry the knight towards her village.**

**Nightmare turned his dulled red eyes at the girl as she struggled abit as she carried the Knight. He tried to open his mouth to speak but he was so exhausted that only dry breaths came out. She turned her head towards him as she heared him trying to speak. "please don't speak you'll need all the strenght you'll need if you want to live." she said as she looked back at Nightmare with her own brown eyes. The Knight nodded while underneath his helmet smiled abit and then passed out. **

**When Talim returned to her village the people soon surrounded her as she brought the armour clad man to village square and into her Family's house. "Mom, Dad, Grandma please come here quickly please, theres a man here about ready to die, we need to help him!" She yelled as she entered the house. Her father first came down from upstairs and took nightmare off his daughters shoulders and layed him on a couch like furniter. Her grandma and mother soon came into the room and began to remove the skin covered armour slowly but effictivaley. **

**End of Chapter! Please reveiw.**

**Disclamour:I don't know anything Soul Calibur they all belong to Namco.**

**Next Chapter:Nightmare's Awakening.**


End file.
